villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains Q-V
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. NOTE: by definition, purely evil characters can never be part of the underlined categories. R * Rapists: Villains who commit rape. * Redeemed: Villains that have "turned to good" or are at least no longer evil. This can include those who were and are no longer possessed by an evil force or those who have decided to join the hero. * Related to Hero: Villains who are biologically in the same family as the protagonist. * Remorseful: Villains who feel guilt, remorse and/or sorrow for the crimes they have done, but have not necessarily "turned good". * Right-Hand: The personal assistant and adviser to a major villain, often their second–in–command. Right-hands can serve as major villains in their own right. * Rogues: A villain who works alone. They commit their evil without any help from henchmen or an army. S * Sadists: Villains who take pleasure from making people suffer. * Sadomasochists: Villains who love causing pain to others and themselves. * Satanism: Villains that practice Devil-worship. * Satan: The in-universe depiction of Satan or its closest counterpart. The ultimate source of Evil, who controls all demons and malevolent beings, and most often ruler of Hell or any hellish-related dimension. * Scapegoat: A villain that is punished way more than he or she would actually deserve, which is the exact opposite of a Karma Houdini. Include villains who have a horrible life, who are unfairly abused or killed by their masters or have a frightful and gruesome fate. * Serial Killer: A villain who kills several people. Also include (by default) Genocidal villains. * Shmup Villains: Villains featured in shmup (shoot 'em up) videogames. * Siblings: Villains who have brothers/sisters. * Slaver: Villains who take part in the act of owning and using slaves, forcing others into physical labor. * Snuff filmers: Villains who combine murder and film into an even more serious crime. * Social Darwinists: Villains who believe in "survival of the fittest" and often seek to create a society or world in which only the most ruthless of individuals would exist to father the next generation. * Sophisticated: Villains who are very cultivated and refined, often coming from high social status. * Spouses: Married villains. * Successful: A villain who success his or her ultimate goals. * Supervillain: The opposite of a superhero, who has incredible and unique abilities, either through actual superpowers or use of gadgets. Supervillains make numerous appearances and often will win against the hero on occasion. * Supremacist: A villain who believes his or her species / ideology / religion is inherently superior to all others. Classic exemples could be racists. * Supreme Being: Similar to Satan, this is the in-universe depiction of the traditional monotheistic God of most western religions, but as a villain. * Stalkers : Villains who like to stalk certain people, eitheir by obsessive or murderous reasons. * Starvers: Villains who cause others to starve to death, either through cruelty or negligence. * Suicidal: Villains who try to take their own lives or succeed in that. T *Teenagers: A villain who is between the ages of 13 and 19. * Terrorists: Villains who commit unforgivable atrocities for political, religious gain, or simply by madness. Include mass-killers who randomly slaughter people in the streets or detonate buildings. * The Heavy: The villain with the most influence on the plot, and the evil counterpart of the Hero. * Thief: Villains who are common crooks who just steal things from others and they can be from petty to extreme (it can range from minor thugs to organized robbers). Such characters sometimes suffers from cleptomania (the compulsive obsession to steal). * Thrill-Seekers: Villains who are addicted to danger or fast-paced action, often to the detriment of others; they may view danger as an addiction or simply are just criminally insane with no regard for personal safety (or those of others). * Thugs: Common kinds of criminals who treat others disrespectfully and are often (if not always) willing to fight. * Torturer: A villain who tortures others, whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. * Tragic: A villain who has suffered events in the past that have caused them to become evil or seek vengeance, or who are possessed/brainwashed. Tragic villains often have the sympathy of the audience and the hero often is reluctant to confront them. * Traitor: A villain who betrays their allies, whether it be for personal gain or some other factor. * Trickster: A villain that has mischievous qualities that can make him/her appear to be less threatening than they really are. * Tyrants: A villain who have a tyrannical and usually megalomaniac personality, and who is hard to deal with due to their bossy nature. * TV Show Villain: A villain who is found in a animated or live action TV show. U * Undead: A villain who is a ghost or zombie, or any similar creature. * Usurper: A villain who seizes a position of power (normally) from a more benevolent ruler by force. V * Vampire: An undead humanoid who is a bloodthirsty monster, usually has the power to turn into a bat and is often potrayed as a villain in any movie. * Vandal: A villain who commits vandalism, such as defacing public property (spraypainting graffiti). * Vengeful: A villain who wants to avenge one or more of their colleagues or relatives, or seeks to get back at someone who wronged them. * Villains with Dual Personalities: Villains who have a split personality. * Vigilante: A villain who takes justice (at least what they call justice) into his or her own hands, and usually deals it in violent and unforgiving ways. * Voodoo: Villains who or are associated with voodoo. Gallery 640px-Capture-20140505-181526.png|Kurumi Tokisaki is a Teenage Villainess, a Supervillain and Reactionary Villain Mr mxyzptlk earth one whos who.jpg|Mister Mxyzptlk is a Reality-Warper. The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch is a redeemed villain. S&M.jpg|Pinhead is a Sadomasochist Mephisto.jpg|Mephisto is a good example of Satan. Airi 01.jpg|Airi is an example of a Scytheman. Reflux.jpg|Reflux is a typical seeker of vengeance. Zsasz img.jpg|Victor Zsasz is a classic example of a serial killer. Calvin Candie.jpg|Calvin Candie is a Slaver DirectorHHN.jpg|The Director is a snuff filmer. Albert-wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker is a Social Darwinist and a Traitor Cigerrete smokingman.jpg|The Cigarette-Smoking Man is an example of a Sophisticated Villain Gasai.Yuno.full.809920.jpg|Yuno Gasai is a stalker. Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort is a Supremacist. Gillespie.jpg|Alessa Gillespie is a Telekinetic Category:Villains by Type